<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Cry by miinnsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771844">Make Me Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw'>miinnsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal to, Cum In Ass, Established Relationship, Kitten Owner, Kitty Minho, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Crying, Owner Chan, Pet Play, hyunjin and minho are best friends, hyunsung are dating, protected and unprotected sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho tells his friends, Hyunjin and Jisung, that he doms Chan. In turn, Chan ruins Minho when they get home.</p><p>aka. Minho lies to his friends and Chan fucks him into his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So whose’s in what position?” Hyunjin asks nudging Minhos shoulder as they stand in the kitchen sipping their drinks.</p><p>“I bottom, duh, but I also dom, just like before.” Minho says, before he was with Chan he was always in the dominant position thought he was a switch with a submissive lean.</p><p>Chan raises an eyebrow at Minho but the younger keeps talking, telling Hyunjin and Jisung about how good Chan sounds when he cums. Hyunjin in turns tells the group about how whiney Jisung is. </p><p>“Hyunjin,” Jisung whines, attempting the get the older to stop talking, blush coating his cheeks. </p><p>“Ah we should get going anyways,” Minho says. He whispers to Hyunjin to tell him everything later and the two giggle before Chan grabs Minho’s sides, letting him know it’s time to go. The four say their goodbyes quickly and Chan drives Minho and himself home. </p><p>“So you dom me huh?” Chan says, briskly meeting Minho’s eyes. </p><p>“I- Well, the thing is. I just, I never told Hyunjin I was a switch. I was always in the dom spot so why say anything?” Minho says, playing with his hands as a blush coats his cheeks. </p><p>“Well do you want to dom me baby? We haven’t talked about it in awhile but-“ Chan gets cut off by Minho.</p><p>“No! No I love to be your sub baby, I just, ahh. I don’t know,” Minho shakes his head, sighing before continuing, “I want to be your pretty baby, I like it a lot. I promise I’ll tell you if I change my mind.” Minho says, intwining his hand with Chan’s hand that found his thigh not long ago. </p><p>“Okay baby, we’re almost home. Just wait and your owner will touch you kitten.” Chan says, smirking and glancing over at his boyfriend. </p><p>“Ahh, thank you owner,” Minho plays with Chan’s hand, gently massaging his fingers with a bright red blush coating his face. </p><p>Chan pulls into the buildings parking lot, kissing Minho before getting out. They head towards the elevators silently, Chan smiling widely while Minho keeps his head down, blushing profusely thinking about what’s going to happen. </p><p>They enter the elevator and Chan starts to touch Minho as the door closes, it’s a quite apartment complex and most of the tenets are home way earlier than Minho and Chan. Chan pushes his thigh between Minho’s leg before speaking. </p><p>“Needy kitten, should your owner make you cry tonight?” Minho’s hips are pressed against the elevator wall, he looks up at Chan, the older’s thigh making him hard. </p><p>“No... Kitten is sorry for lying about you owner,” Minho says, looking at Chan with guilt-filled eyes. </p><p>“Okay kitten, owner won’t make you cry, you’re my good kitty, don’t cry,” Chan pets Minho’s head and kisses him gently, they’ll be at their floor soon. Chan kisses Minho’s forehead before pulling his thigh away, he moves off to the side so they look casual in case someone is outside the elevator.</p><p>Ding!</p><p>The two step out, hands locked as they walk together to their apartment. Minho jogs a little ahead when they get close, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Minho takes his shoes off as Chan steps in.</p><p>“Baby, do you want to do this, you look like you were going to cry in the elevator,” Chan asks, taking his shoes off as well. He’s worried about his lover. </p><p>“I’m okay, just want you so bad,” Minho’s eyes are pleading, he’s clearly hard in his pants. </p><p>“Oh kitty, I’ll take care of you,” Chan says, standing up and wrapping Minho in a hug. Minho groans, his boner touching Chan’s hip lightly. </p><p>“So needy aren’t you? Lets go, kitten,” Chan says, Minho nodding at the question. Chan pats his butt and Minho wraps his legs around him. </p><p>“Good kitten,” Chan kisses Minho’s cheek before he walks them to their bedroom. He places Minho down on the edge of the bed, gently pushing his shoulder. Minho falls backwards after he registers that gently push on his shoulder. </p><p>“Lift your butt baby,” Chan says. Minho does so, it’s hard because his legs are off the bed but he does it. Chan gets Minho’s pants and boxers off and then he takes his own off. </p><p>“Do you want to keep your sweatshirt on kitten?” Chan asks, his hands holding Minho’s hips.</p><p>“Wanna wear it until I get too warm owner,” Minho explains. He sits up and pulls on Chan’s shirt, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. </p><p>“God I want to ruin you kitty,” Chan growls into their kiss. Minho pulls away, crawling onto the bed fully. </p><p>“Then come ruin me owner,” Minho replies, his eyes filled with lust. </p><p>“Damn okay kitten,” Chan says as he pulls off his shirt. He crawls onto the bed towards Minho, intensely kissing him as soon as he can reach him. </p><p>“You’re so hot, maybe I do wanna cry,” Minho teases. Minho lowers himself down onto his back and Chan follows him, one hand going to poke at the plug he put inside Minho earlier. That plug is part of the reason he was so shocked at Minho’s words earlier. </p><p>Minho let’s out a small moan into Chan’s mouth, he’s so hard already he can’t wait to be fucked. Chan pulls up away from Minho’s lips. </p><p>“Can I take your plug out and fuck you kitten? Can your owner make you cry?” Chan asks and teases. </p><p>“Make me cry,” Minho says, dead serious this time. Chan groans, he gets off the bed and quickly grabs what they’ll need. He crawls back to Minho who is now resting his head on their pillows.</p><p>“I’m going to pull your plug out and fuck you until you can’t remember anything but my name kitten,” Chan says, moving between Minho’s legs. </p><p>“Please owner, fuck your kitty,” Minho says, eyes full of lust practically begging. Chan kisses Minho’s thigh and slowly works the plug out, the base is pretty big and he doesn’t want to hurt Minho so he’ll take it slow. Chan finally pulls it out and Minho moans, turning his head to the side and pressing his face into the pillows as much as he can. Chan snickers at him, lubing his fingers up and pressing them inside Minho’s slightly irritated hole. </p><p>“Needy kitty, let me hear you if you wanna be fucked so bad,” Chan smiles, “I wanna hear you kitten. My kitty’s voice sounds so beautiful.”Minho whines loudly in response and looks into Chan’s eyes pouting. </p><p>“Fuck me please owner, fuck your kitten,” Minho says, a blush painting his ears and cheeks in a gentle intensity. </p><p>“Okay kitty,” Chan had only made sure that Minho’s hole was ready for his dick when he put his fingers inside him. </p><p>Chan lubes himself up, Minho biting his lip as he watches. Chan looks at Minho and tells him he’s gonna push in and Minho confirms that he’s okay with that. Then Chan pushes in, he’s slowly entering Minho until he’s all the way in. Chan stops then and let’s out a moan he had been back. </p><p>“Fuck kitten, owner is gonna make you cry tonight,” Chan says, immediately moving quickly. Chan finds Minho’s prostate with a few thrusts, noticing how much louder and whiner the man below him is when he angles a in a certain direction. </p><p>“Fuck! Ch- Owner please! Ahh! Feels so good, kitty feels so good!” Minho exclaims. It’s good thing their bedroom is pretty sound-proofed. His moans and sounds are so loud, Chan knew he was needy but he didn’t think that he was this needy, it was pretty adorable to be honest. His kitten was so needy from so little touching beforehand. </p><p>“You feel so fucking good kitten, so good,” Chan says, adjusting as he leans over Minho. Chan leans down and connects their lips, Minho quickly opening his mouth, inviting Chan’s tongue to collide with his. </p><p>“Fuck, owner it feels so good, kitten’s gonna cum soon,” Minho says after pulling away, staring at Chan with lust filled eyes, lightly glossed over. Chan loves the way he looks, loves how beautiful Minho’s eyes are, Chan loves Minho. </p><p>“Go ahead baby, it won’t be the only time you cum tonight,” Chan says, connecting their lips. His hand moves from by Minho’s head to the younger’s dick, touching it harshly, quickly jacking him off.  </p><p>Minho moans into Chan’s lips, eyes rolling back in his head as he cums onto Chan’s hand. Chan doesn’t stop though, he moves his hips quicker along with his hand. Chan feels his high approaching so he pulls out, jacking himself off to his high filling the condom he’s wearing as Minho’s legs twitching closed around him as Chan continues to touch his oversensitive dick. </p><p>Minho bucks around, trying to get away from Chan’s hand but also trying to chase the pleasurable feeling that is overtaking the discomfort quickly. Minho whines are all Chan can hear and all he can see is Minho slowly tearing up. Chan smiles and brings his other hand to play with the head of Minho’s dick. </p><p>“Owner please, kitty wants to cum! Please can kitty cum?” Minho pleads, body chasing his high. Chan leans down and tells him yes before blowing on his dick.</p><p>“Ah!” Minho let’s out a pleasureful moan, it sounds like a ‘nya’ to Chan and he can’t help but blush as Minho cums all over his hand. </p><p>Chan let’s Minho go, kissing his neck while Minho pants. Chan takes his condom off, tying it before putting it in the bin. He grabs some wet wipes cleaning himself off before gently cleaning off Minho, kissing the younger’s knee as he whines. Chan tosses the the wipes away and grabs another condom.</p><p>“Are you okay to go another round kitty? Still wanna cry tonight?” Chan asks, making sure to get consent and take care of his lover. Minho nods and makes grabby hands, letting Chan know he still needs some recovery time but is okay to continue after. </p><p>Chan crawls to Minho, sliding right next to him. Minho whines and turns to cuddle into the older, making sure his dick doesn’t touch the older because he still feels sensitive. </p><p>Minho makes pouty sounds into Chan’s neck, he wants him again but he’s not ready, then he gets an idea. </p><p>“Channie, will you be inside me until i’m ready? Don’t want you to move just want you close,” Minho asks. Chan pulls back a bit so he can move and kiss Minho gently. </p><p>“We can do that, are you still a kitty?” Chan asks, pulling back so he can see Minho while they talk. </p><p>“Yes owner, want you please,” Minho says, eyebrows pulling together as he speaks. </p><p>“Okay kitten,” Chan says, slowly pulling away. </p><p>“Want to cry still, please ruin me, no condom please wanna be full owner. Kitty wants you to ruin him,” Minho says as Chan moves to be above him.</p><p>“I’ll ruin you kitten, everybody will know that you’re mine,” Chan says, leaning down and sucking a mark into Minho’s chest. </p><p>“Please owner, fuck!” Minho breathlessly yells, not expecting Chan to push half way inside him. </p><p>“Oh I’ll fuck you kitty,” Chan says, pushing the rest of his cock inside Minho’s hole. Minho is still pretty loose but the extra lube Chan added to his dick while Minho was whining helps a lot.<br/>
Chan continues to suck marks into Minho’s chest as his kitty’s hands run through his hair.</p><p>“I’m ready owner, make me cry,” Minho says, kissing Chan’s forehead. Chan kisses Minho’s chest and then changes his position, no longer laying on his boyfriend but leaning over him as he starts to move. </p><p>Chan slowly moves at the beginning, not building up a pace just maintaining a tortuous one while he hits Minho’s prostrate every once in a while. Minho whines and Chan leans down to Minho’s chest again.</p><p>“Oh kitten wants more? Owner can do that,” Chan says, smirking. Minho’s eyes widen, his mouth opens and Chan shoved his fingers in. Minho let’s out an excited sound and sucks them diligently. Chan pulls them out of Minho’s mouth and that’s when it begins. </p><p>Chan starts to palm at Minho’s cock while he picks up his pace extremely. Chan sucks on Minho’s nipples and plays with them in his mouth. Minho has his mouth hanging open and his hands return to Chan’s hair gripping it tightly as he pounds into him. </p><p>“Are you okay kitty?” Chan asks, slowing down. Minho cries out and whines for him to speed up, tears welling in his eyes. Chan smirks, picking his pace back up and gently teething at Minho’s sensitive nipples. </p><p>Minho’s hips buck up and a few tears fall down his face, he’s super close. Chan grunts, filling Minho with his cum as he sucks more bruises into the younger’s skin. Chan continues to fuck Minho, abusing his prostate as he rides his high, hand moving quickly along Minho’s shaft. </p><p>“Kitty’s gonna cum! F-fuck! Please owner!” Minho mewls out, stumbling over his words in pleasure. Tears are fully streaming down his face now. Chan says yes and crashes their lips together, fucking Minho to his high. Minho’s cum coats Chan’s hand once again and Minho moans into their kiss, letting Chan’s tongue explore his mouth as he rides his high. </p><p>Chan pulls out of Minho and quickly grabs a towel to put under Minho’s ass as his shaky legs keep it elevated. Chan quickly puts the towel under his boyfriends butt and Minho fully pushes his legs out to rest. Minho wipes away his tears but a few more fall the Chan quickly kisses away. </p><p>“Do you want a bath?” Chan asks, gently wiping them both down with some wet wipes. </p><p>“Yeah, don’t think I can walk owner. Legs shaky,” Minho says, chewing on his cheek. Chan’s legs need a break too. </p><p>“Let’s lay here for a few then kitten, my legs are a bit sore too,” Chan scrunches you his face then kisses Minho gently. They cuddle and snuggle for a bit before the dried cum on them becomes uncomfortable.</p><p>“Mm pick me up?” Minho says, groaning as he sits up. </p><p>“Guess I reall-“ Chan says, getting cut off. </p><p>“Yeah yeah you ruined me, please start the bath and come back and get me?” Minho groans, rubbing his lower back as he lays back down. </p><p>“I’ll be back kitten, thank you,” Chan kisses Minho gently before jogging to their master bathroom, starting the bath. He pulls out some pain relief medication from the cupboard and fills the glass they keep in their with water. </p><p>“Channie~ Come get me, please,” Minho whines, extending out the please. Chan chuckles and jogs back to the bed. Minho whines as Chan picks him up, wrapping his arms as securely around Chan’s neck. </p><p>They head to the bath and Chan makes sure that Minho takes the medication before joining him in the tub. They bathe nicely and give it their best attempt to dry off before returning to their room, Minho couldn’t really walk so Chan carried him back to bed. </p><p>Minho grabbed a clean set of underwear from Chan and put them on (with some help) after Chan put his on and crawled into bed with his lover. The two cuddled for awhile, Chan taking interest in their hands and comparing them while they lulled off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>